User talk:TheSitcomLover
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Ice Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jane Krakowski page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lady Blue (talk) 19:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Deleted pages The two articles which you created (Jennette McCurdy and Ice Age: The Series) have been removed due to lack of any reliable sources. All information on Ice Age Wiki must be official and sourced or it gets removed.--'Karlamon' (talk • ) 01:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin offer Hello, SitcomLover. Thank you for your recent contributions to the wiki. It's a good thing that you're helping out, and I am writing this, asking you if you want to become an admin for the wiki. You see, me and Lady Blue are having other priorities, which are preventing us from contributing to Ice Age Wiki, and I feel like I need to retire so I can move on with other things. There isn't much activity going on, but I think you would be good as an admin. When you are an admin, you have responsibility of making sure vandalism, rumors, and other inappropriate content is free from the wiki. It's a big responsibility maintaining the wiki and I'm sure you will be good with that. If you're interested in becoming an admin and bureaucrat, give me a reply.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 23:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin? I'm still yet to receive a response from you. Do you wish to take the opportunity as an admin?--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 8:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure! - TheSitcomLover 1:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I will give you admin rights if you can promise to have this wiki maintained. Maintaining a wiki is a big responsibility; all vandals, spam, and unneeded content must be removed. Additionally, you have created a number of blank pages that need information and templates, as well as updating the featured articles/pictures and news. It would be a good thing if you could contribute additional information to the articles. Another thing to consider is to respond to issues and questions sent by other users. You promise me you can do all this? I'm sure you can get this wiki back on track.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 08:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll do the best I can. Let's do this! -- TheSitcomLover 11:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :You have now been granted with admin rights.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 2:27pm, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool! -- TheSitcomLover 6:49pm, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Comparing the ''Ice Age'' franchise to the ''Shrek'' franchise For some reason, the ''Ice Age'' franchise sorta reminds me of the ''Shrek'' franchise (i.e. Manny having similar traits to Shrek, Sid having similar traits to Donkey, Diego having similar traits to Puss in Boots, Ellie having similar traits to Fiona, and Peaches having similar traits to Farkle, Fergus, and Felicia). Ktommy 1:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! Me too! Ha ha ha ha! :) -- TheSitcomLover 6:49pm, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Joining the Skippy Shorts Wiki No, I would not like to join the Skippy Shorts wiki, but thanks anyway. Ktommy 21:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hi! I’m Lexi and I’m part of the Wikia Community Development team. This is a great wiki, and with the 4th ice age film coming out it’s going to be even bigger and more popular! I would like to get this wiki suited for the new film. Perhaps a trailer on the main page would be nice, as well as some custom headers that will look more polished and interesting. I’d also think it would be good if all the boxes were the same and well-aligned. Let me know—and if there’s anything else you’d like me to change let me know! LexiLexi 20:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) About talk pages Please stop removing old messages on the talk page Ice Age: Continental Drift. Something the former admins of this wiki told me was your not supposed to remove messages from talk pages unless they are in violation of Ice Age wiki's rules or Wikia's Terms of Service. Continue to do this, and I'll have to block you for 3 days, 1 week, 1 month, etc. Don't think that you'll win an edit war with an admin, you'll loose more than just the right to edit for a short amount of time.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :This is EXACTLY what I'm talking about. Say goodbye to your account for three days. You had better think about how you've been editing, and do different for now on. You brought this on yourself, and honestly, I think you need to be tought a lesson.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 10:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I see that you have yet to listen to what I said. I am sick and tired of undoing your edits, this time I'm going to block you for a full month. Maybe that will get you to stop removing messages from talk pages. If a month block doesn't, I know that an indefinite, not permanent, but you'll be unblocked when I feel you should be, block will change how you think. I would have thought that a warning and three day block would have done something, but I was wrong. For the next month, think about how your going to actually CHANGE your behavior. Just to let you know, removing or modifying old messages from talk pages is something that isn't tolerated here. Instead, create an archive when there is at least thirty messages, or whenever the page is too long to scroll down to what you want to read. An example would be Talk:Rio/Archive 1.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 20:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Ethan About the Ethan topic, yes no official proof has been given that the mammoth in the picture is Ethan, but there are pretty good signs its him. First, in the picture you can clearly tell part from the others hes more bigger, and has a less rounder face than the female mammoths, showing hes a male. Next in one picture, its shows Peaches bumping into him, embarressed and shyly starring at him. So out of most chances, the mammoth is probably him. XXCrossArrowXx at 9:00 PM on April 23, 2012